Bad Ice-Cream 2
|avatarsInGame= |description = Sequel to our super popular action-packed multiplayer game!}} Bad Ice Cream 2 is an action winter game released on December 21, 2012. The player controls an ice cream character as they try to collect fruit. Due to time constraints when wrapping up the end of the year, Nitrome did not add Nitrome Touchy support until January 8, 2013. This game was made a distributable game on March 22nd, 2013 Controls Flash Player 1 - Move - Create or break ice Player 2 - Move - Create or break ice Nitrome Touchy *D-pad- move ice cream *Button - shoot ice Levels Bad Ice Cream 2 has forty levels. Level 1 Enemies: 2 eggs Fruit: 4 coconuts and 12 bananas Level 2 Enemies: 1 warthog Fruit: 4 oranges and 12 watermelons Level 3 Enemies: 1 orange squid Fruit: 4 oranges, 24 grapes, and 4 watermelons Level 4 Enemies: None Hazards: Crusher ice blocks Fruit: 8 coconuts, 10 grapes, and 4 pineapples Level 5 Enemies: 4 eggs Interactive objects: Speed up tiles Fruit: 32 cherries Level 6 Enemies: 4 trolls Fruit: 12 lemons, 12 oranges, and 8 pears Level 7 Enemies: 1 green squid Interactive objects: Frost tiles Fruit: 10 coconuts, 16 oranges, 8 peppers This is the only level where a green squid appears. Level 8 Enemies: 1 mosquito Interactive objects: Frost tiles and pipes Fruit: 4 oranges, 16 bananas, and 5 strawberries Level 9 Enemies: 4 trolls Interactive objects: Campfires Fruit: 16 bananas and 12 kiwifruits Level 10 Enemies: 2 eggs Fruit: 8 apples, 8 oranges, and 8 coffee beans Level 11 Enemies: 1 bucket Interactive objects: Ice floor Fruit: 4 bananas, 4 grapes, 3 lemons, and 20 watermelons Level 12 Enemies: 2 ice eaters Fruit: 4 lemons, 8 oranges, and 8 strawberries Level 13 Enemies: 2 mosquitoes Interactive objects: Cannon and frost tiles Fruit: 4 bananas, 4 grapes, and 4 kiwifruits Level 14 Enemies: 4 green trolls and 1 blue cow Hazards: Volcanoes Fruit: 8 apples, 8 oranges, and 6 bananas Level 15 Enemies: 1 blue cow Interactive objects: Teleporters Fruit: 4 apples, 4 grapes, 4 oranges, and 4 watermelons Level 16 Enemies: 1 warthog Interactive objects: Teleporters Fruit: 16 apples and 8 carrots Level 17 Enemies: 1 narwhal Fruit: 8 oranges, 8 carrots, and 7 pineapples Level 18 Enemies: 3 ice eaters Interactive objects: Frost tiles Hazards: Snow machines Fruit: 20 apples, 52 bananas, and 31 lemons Level 19 Enemies: None Hazards: Crusher ice blocks Interactive objects: Frost tiles Fruit: 8 bananas, 16 grapes, and 8 strawberries Level 20 Enemies: 3 blue cows Interactive objects: Speed up tiles and pipes Fruit: 4 peaches, 8 bananas, and 8 strawberries Level 21 Enemies: 4 eggs Interactive objects: Hot tiles Hazards: Volcanoes Fruit: 12 apples and 20 oranges Level 22 Enemies: 2 eggs and 1 troll Interactive objects: Frost tiles Fruit: 9 peaches, 4 bananas, and 6 watermelons Level 23 Enemies: 4 mosquitoes Interactive objects: Pipes Fruit: 12 bananas and 4 kiwifruits Level 24 Enemies: 2 warthogs Interactive objects: Frost tiles Fruit : 10 grapes, 8 lemons, and 16 watermelons Level 25 Enemies: None Hazards: Crusher ice blocks Interactive objects: Speed up tiles Fruit: 60 cherries Level 26 Enemies: 4 buckets Fruit: 12 apples and 5 peaches Level 27 Enemies: 2 narwhals Interactive objects: Cannon and frost tiles Fruit: 10 peaches, 4 kiwifruits, and 12 oranges Level 28 Enemies: 2 warthogs Interactive objects: Pipes Fruit: 12 apples, 5 lemons, and 2 pears Level 29 Enemies: 1 duck Interactive objects: Invisible blocks Fruit: 8 blueberries Level 30 Enemies: 2 narwhals Hazards: Snow machines Fruit: 10 coconuts, 16 bananas, and 10 kiwifruits Level 31 Enemies: 2 blue cows and 2 trolls Fruit: 16 coconuts and 4 blueberries Level 32 Enemies: 2 ice eaters Interactive objects: Campfires and frost tiles Fruit: 6 bananas, 8 grapes, and 10 kiwifruits Level 33 Enemies: 1 yellow cow Interactive objects: Invisible blocks and teleporters Fruit: 12 coconuts and 12 carrots Level 34 Enemies: 8 eggs Fruit: 12 apples and 26 peppers Level 35 Enemies: 1 duck Fruit: 34 cherries Level 36 Enemies: 4 buckets Interactive objects: Invisible blocks Fruit: 61 oranges Level 37 Enemies: 2 orange squids Interactive objects: Teleporters Fruit: 12 bananas and 12 strawberries {Vid walkthrough| }} Level 38 Enemies: 2 narwhals Interactive objects: Frost tiles Fruit: 13 peaches, 13 grapes, and 16 kiwifruits Level 39 Enemies: 2 orange squids Interactive objects: Ice floor Fruit: 14 grapes and 16 watermelons Level 40 Enemies: 3 ducks Interactive objects: Teleporters Fruit: 8 grapes, 6 oranges, and 6 watermelons 1 player 2 player Ending Hazards *'Volcanoes' - New hazards introduced in Bad Ice Cream 2. They fire out fire balls. *'Crusher ice blocks' - New hazards that can crush ice blocks and move in set patterns. *'Snow machines' - New hazards that can fire ice blocks into the air. *[[Campfires|'Campfires']]' '- A hazard which can be temporarily put out by ice blocks, but will start up again in a few seconds. Enemies *'Eggs (Bad Ice-Cream)' - Hop back and forth in a straight line trajectory. If two eggs collide, they hatch into alligators and chase the ice cream characters. *'Buckets' - Shoot snowballs when the ice cream character crosses their path. *'Ice eaters' - Swallows ice blocks and shoots them at the player *'Narwhals' - When one spots the ice cream character, it will charge at it. They can also break ice blocks *'Mosquitoes' - Can swallow the ice cream character and fly. It will sometimes fall to the ground *'Warthogs' - Able to create and destroy ice like the player. Fruit As in the previous game, the player has to collect all the fruit in a level in order to progress to the next. Bad Ice Cream 2 introduces new fruit: coconuts, peppers, and blueberries. Nitrome Touchy version Bad Ice-Cream 2 was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on January 8, 2012. Touchy support allows up to four players to play simultaneously on one screen. The screen displays a D-pad with the skin decorated to match the player's chosen character. Players move their ice cream scoop around the arena using the four directional keys. The right-hand buttons can be pressed to break and create ice. D-pad skins Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Vanilla.png|Vanilla Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Strawberry.png|Strawberry Bad Ice-Cream 2 Chocolate.png|Chocolate Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Sorbet.png|Sorbet Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Mint Choc-Chip.png|Mint choc-chip Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Bubble Gum.png|Bubble gum Glitches Highscores glitch If a name like "nobodynsis" is selected as the player name, when they submit their score, the player's name will be blanked out.Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Level 34 glitch When the player collects all the apples, and when all the peppers spawn, eventually the game will freeze. Unusually, the game's screen only freezes - the player can reset the level via clicking the gear at the top-right corner of the screen. This glitch may be due to the amount of objects on the screen - an enormous amount of peppers melting ice blocks, the player, and the eight enemies in the level may have been too much for the game to handle, so the game has to slow down to handle everything. Nitrome eventually revealed that the glitch was caused by an unstable lolipop in the level. Due to it being unstable, enemies and fruit could escape out of the level and slow down the game. Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Dying glitch Sometimes, when an ice cream character dies, its melted remains may be under the ground partly. Announcements December 18th 2012 Nitrome revealed Bad Ice Cream 2 on this day, and also announced that the green ice cream's flavour is "mint chocolate-chip". File:781-1355850070-screenshot_mockup.png|The preview image December 21st 2012 Nitrome releases the game. They also add that the game had many bugs, and that they had sorted out most of them. Nitrome was left with either releasing the game on the 21st or leaving it to be released after the New Year. January 3rd 2013 Nitrome's first day in the office fixed many bugs in the game, including: *The level 34 bug *The frost tiles levels bow shows the correct information *Nitrome fixed the highscores glitch that deleted the player's name when it was longer than a certain length *Nitrome added the ability to restart a level with the tap of the R key. January 8th 2012 Nitrome adds 4 player Touchy. Reception Bad Ice-Cream and Bad Ice-Cream 2 were one of Nitrome's most popular games of 2013 . Trivia *Cows appear on the help screen of Bad Ice-Cream 2, however, they do not appear in the game. References Category:Games Category:Winter games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Sequels Category:2012 games Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Games with legacy programming Category:Games with legacy art Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games